


Ensnared

by Llama1412



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Collars, Dom/sub Undertones, Gags, M/M, Making Out, Marking, Multi, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Subspace, Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: Lambert, Geralt, and Eskel have a long tradition where Eskel ties them up. This time, they've invited Aiden and Jaskier in on the fun.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Lambert, Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 25
Kudos: 246





	Ensnared

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XxWanderlustxX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxWanderlustxX/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Strung Up](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/651538) by Not So Brave Draws. 



> Thanks to XxWanderlustxX for supporting my ability to write!  
> For visuals, I recommend the [art this was inspired by](https://twitter.com/jumpandfall_uwu/status/1255347512002707457/photo/1) for Geralt, and [this is similar to what I was thinking](https://jsvexperimental.files.wordpress.com/2009/10/chriss-5229.jpg) of for Lambert.
> 
> ETA: Not So Brave Draws [drew Lambert!](https://twitter.com/jumpandfall_uwu/status/1295229228980432897?s=21)

There was a special room in Kaer Morhen for this. They had returned one winter to find that Vesemir had acquired the supplies to safely take their activities indoors, rather than relying on the improvised gear they’d put together. It was the most the old man ever acknowledged their activities – which was probably for the best.

No one wanted their ~~dad~~ mentor walking in on them getting tied up. The idea made even him shudder, and Lambert was probably the least fond of Vesemir – and vice versa.

But getting tied up. Eskel had been the one to share the wonders of bondage with them. Well, that was praising the kinky asshole too much. What _really_ happened was that Eskel had kinky hookups while on the Path – and Lambert would dearly like to know how Geralt and Eskel always managed to score when he ended up with a drink in his face more often than not – and at one of the parties Eskel _apparently_ frequented, the wonders of bondage were shared.

Now, when he said bondage, what Lambert really meant was using extensive amounts of rope to not only fully immobilize someone, but to suspend them in the air. At first, Lambert thought he would hate it – and he hadn’t made a secret of his opinion. That still didn’t make it cool for Eskel to gag him _or_ for Geralt to bust a nut laughing. The memory still made Lambert scowl, despite the fact that, as it turned out, he was rather a fan of the rope.

Eskel wasn’t personally into suspension, but he was their rope master. They could all tie knots, of course – they’d be awfully shitty witchers otherwise – but Eskel had a confidence with it was that...well, it made Lambert feel safe.

Which he would _never_ tell Eskel. _Ever._

But he knew Geralt felt the same. It’s why they did this together, the three of them – _this_ being Eskel tying him and Geralt up and suspending them from the ceiling with soft silk ropes that they’d acquired specially to use for this. Geralt was always the first. Well, technically, Eskel was tied up first, but that was different. That was something Eskel and Geralt did. Lambert wasn’t part of it and that didn’t make him feel some sort of way at all.

Geralt helped Eskel with his ropes, until Eskel was wrapped in a criss-crossing pattern from his neck to his hips, with a red rope that connected his neck to his cock. Every time he moved his torso even the slightest amount, the rope would squeeze and rub against the base of his cock, a silken tease providing too little friction. Lambert and Eskel may have had their differences – and by differences he meant they had mutually agreed never to talk about certain subjects – but Lambert could admit that he enjoyed watching Eskel wrapped up all pretty, shivering with every move as he tied them up. It was a view that made it easier to relax, to feel his mind wind down closer to where he wanted to be for this.

Geralt went first because Geralt was Eskel’s favorite. Eskel would say it’s because it took Geralt longer to sink into the right mindset, but that was bullshit. All it took was a shove and Geralt was practically desperate to submit.

Still, Geralt was the first one to be wrapped up in black silk. It always took a long time, because Geralt loved to be absolutely _covered_ in rope. His legs would be bound thigh to calf, and his ankles were then bound to his wrists, arching his back. Eskel continued the diamond pattern up Geralt’s hips to his shoulders, and then, Lambert’s favorite part – Eskel tied the suspension rigging he’d pre-prepared to the knotwork around Geralt’s right knee and slowly hoisted Geralt up until the White Wolf hung face down, hair falling in a wave towards the ground. Lambert could see the way Geralt’s eyes had drifted closed in pleasure, the lines on his face slack.

He wanted that. “Hurry up already,” he snapped at Eskel and Geralt’s brow furrowed into a frown. Pretty Boy looked a lot more ridiculous upside down, but for whatever reason, he clearly loved it.

Which, great, whatever. But Lambert hadn’t been so much as touched yet and Geralt was already flying high. It was his turn.

Eskel turned towards him with a disappointed scowl that twisted the scars on his face. “Keep up the smart remarks and I’ll gag you.”

Still, he moved towards the pile of blue silk rope for Lambert, so Lambert was fine leaving off. Eskel had to bend forward to grab the rope, which meant his own rope harness squeezed and rubbed around him. The heavily scarred witcher shuddered and moaned loudly, and Lambert decided that he was going to make Eskel spill more noises like that.

He made Eskel force him into every position, resisting enough to make Eskel put his back into it. For every loop of rope Eskel got around him, he pulled a satisfying noise from Eskel as he finally got Lambert where he wanted him. It got him gagged in return, part of a complex array of knots that held his head in place while Eskel raised him up by the ropes around his wrists, hips, and ankles, forcing his shoulders back. His legs were pulled higher until he hung parallel to the ground, back arched and body pulled taut like a bow.

Lambert didn’t much like being gagged, but he understood why Eskel did it. Even _he_ knew he got mean when he was needy, and Geralt tended to be fragile in this state.

Not that anyone cared if _Lambert_ was fragile, but that was fine. Because he wasn’t. At all.

Usually the three Witchers kept this ritual between themselves, but this time was different. This time, Eskel had invited Aiden and Jaskier. The Cat Witcher and the Bard were strange people, preferring the company of Wolf Witchers, even when they had other options. That was one of the reasons Lambert trusted them, and he figured that was probably true for the others as well.

When Geralt had first brought Jaskier to Kaer Morhen, Lambert had been suspicious of his motives, uninterested in having songs about his private life spread across the continent. Geralt might have claimed that Jaskier’s songs had improved his experiences with humans – and okay, maybe they _had_ a little bit – but he clearly couldn’t be trusted to keep his mouth shut.

Or so Lambert had thought until Jaskier had walked in on him in the old storeroom trying on a green dress he’d recovered from the bottom of a dusty trunk. Lambert expected to end the day with his brothers laughing at him and Vesemir’s carefully blank expression. He got that one a lot, when he said shit no one wanted to here, even though it was obvious.

But the Bard hadn’t told a soul, not even Geralt. When Lambert had cornered him to find out what his game was, Jaskier had actually recommended a tailor in Novigrad that made dresses in men’s sizes.

Aside from Jaskier, Aiden was the only person Lambert felt comfortable wearing his dresses around. He trusted his brothers, of course he did – but they only dressed up when everyone was beyond drunk. Lambert wanted to dress up all the time, and he knew that made him weird and different and wrong.

Only Aiden had never considered him wrong. They first met on a contract and, despite the historic animosity between the School of the Cat and the School of the Wolf, they’d made an incredible team. Their specialties were entirely different from each other – Aiden utilizing stealth and trickery to get what he wanted while Lambert tended to rush in, blade first. The best defense was a good offense, in his eyes. And an even better defense was an offense with a Cat Witcher in your corner, seconds away from throwing a dagger through your enemies.

It hadn’t taken him long to fall for Aiden, though he was never, ever admitting just how little time it was. The thing was, most people, they found Lambert – well, they found him to be an asshole. Which he _was,_ and he had no intention of changing, but it just turned other people off, pushed them away. Aiden, on the other hand, was an asshole right back. He matched Lambert snark for snark and his skill at reading people meant he could tell when Lambert meant something mean and when he just _sounded_ mean. 

Bringing Aiden to Kaer Morhen had been terrifying. The School of the Cat was partially responsible for the decimation of the School of the Wolf, and he had highly doubted that Vesemir was likely to let Aiden forget it. But Aiden was important to him, and he wanted Aiden to meet his family.

It hadn’t been unreasonable to be scared of that meeting though. Vesemir had been suspicious and stand-offish from the start, accusing Lambert of violating their security by bringing someone with him, as if Geralt hadn’t brought half a dozen people before. Geralt himself hadn’t done much aside from nodding at Aiden, and Lambert was pretty sure they didn’t exchange actual words with each other until Jaskier had dragged the two into conversation together. Eskel had been wary, but he’d at least _tried_ to welcome Aiden – until the first time one of Aiden’s jokes landed awkwardly and Lambert had been the only one to laugh. He wasn’t even sure what had offended them, but apparently talking it all out had made them...allies? Acquaintances? Lambert didn’t really know what, but it was enough. It wasn’t as if Lambert himself tended to be his family’s favorite person either. 

He really _was_ an asshole. If people couldn’t handle him telling shit like it was, that was their problem.

At any rate, they had talked about this beforehand and agreed that they trusted Jaskier and Aiden enough to let them in on this. And Lambert hadn’t lied, he _did_ trust them. But there was a part of him that feared they might walk in and be disgusted by what they saw. If Aiden was disgusted by this, he didn’t know what he would do, not when it was the closest thing that had ever come close to easing that itch, that craving in the back of his mind.

The door opened and Lambert closed his eyes, unable to bear the possibility of seeing the worst on Aiden’s face.

“Oh,” Aiden breathed.

“Well,” Geralt’s Bard laughed giddily, “this is quite a treat you’ve given us.”

The warm honeysuckle and sandalwood scent that washed over Lambert made him relax unconsciously and he opened his eyes to meet Aiden’s amber eyes. The Cat Witcher reached out, but stopped a hair’s breadth away from touching and the gag muffled the whine he made. The look on Aiden’s face was the opposite of disgust – awe and longing and desire and deep affection, the same look that always drove Lambert crazy. 

“You look good in blue,” Aiden murmured, and Lambert absently noticed Jaskier and Eskel approaching Geralt, but Aiden demanded his attention and he was more than happy to provide it.

Except then Jaskier was saying, “just one thing missing,” and walking over to their supplies. He selected a length of blue silk, the same rope Lambert was tied up in, and looped it around Geralt’s neck like a collar. The sound Geralt made was obscene and nothing about that made Lambert jealous _at all._

There was a hand against his face, and he was turned to face Aiden, who looked at him with too-knowing eyes. Aiden leaned close to whisper against his ear, taking the opportunity to suck at his earlobe after speaking.

“Would you wear my mark?” Aiden asked, even though Lambert was gagged and couldn’t verbally respond. Lambert shivered at the idea, his eyes falling closed. Aiden was here, here specifically for him – it didn’t matter what Monsterfucker and Pretty Boy and the Bard were up to without him. He wasn’t alone. “Look at me,” Aiden whispered.

He opened his eyes to see Aiden reach up to his neck and unbuckle a length of leather that had magically been dyed a vibrant purple. Lambert’s eyebrow rose – a dye job like that must have been incredibly expensive. And Aiden’s style tended more towards stealth than flamboyance. Lambert wouldn’t have thought Aiden would be interested in such a recognizable fashion accessory.

Aiden licked his lips, and continued to whisper, his low voice helping Lambert pretend that they were the only two people here. “I – not to be presumptuous,” Lambert snorted and Aiden grinned at him, “but I had this specially made. Wasn’t sure when I’d be able to ask you, so I’ve been wearing it.”

Lambert knew his eyes were absurdly wide, making it horribly obvious that they were watering, but _fuck,_ that was – Aiden had it made for _him?_

He tilted his head towards Aiden as much as he could, lifting his chin to expose his neck. From Aiden’s quick intake of breath, he recognized what Lambert was trying to say. Aiden’s hands were shaking finely as he pressed the leather strap around Lambert’s throat, buckling it so that Lambert could feel the pressure of it when he swallowed. It already smelled like Aiden, warm from his skin, and Lambert loved the way it marked him, _claimed_ him.

Aiden’s fingers slid along the edges of the collar, so light against his skin. “Beautiful,” Aiden whispered, voice reverent in a way that had Lambert swallowing again. “Beautiful and _mine,”_ he said and Lambert’s entire body shuddered, pleasure swirling through his mind. Yes, he belonged to Aiden and Aiden to him. Aiden always paid attention to him and never _needed_ to gag him, because when Lambert talked shit, Aiden threw it right back at him and somehow always managed to twist his words into praise.

For the first time ever, Lambert was glad for the gag, because it was probably the only thing stopping him from blurting out his feelings. The others probably thought Lambert was incapable of saying the words, but that was fine – it wasn’t for them. When he said it, it was for Aiden’s ears alone. 

Aiden leaned forward to scatter kisses on the exposed parts of his face, finger hooking under the collar to pull him forward. Lambert wished he weren’t gagged so they could kiss properly, but he leaned into every bit of contact.

Next to Geralt, Jaskier tutted. “Surely you would prefer your hair up?”

“Hmm.”

“Exactly!” Jaskier said, “I’m going to braid it. Eskel, hold Geralt’s head steady and give him something to do with his mouth.”

Lambert saw Geralt’s mouth drop open and Eskel slid deep into his throat with a rough moan. Geralt’s low sigh sounded as satisfied as if Pretty Boy had already come, just from that.

Lambert wanted to feel that good.

“Focus on me, gorgeous,” Aiden cupped his face, “You look so lovely, tied up on display for me.” Lambert shivered, and Aiden leaned down to nose along the collar. He wondered what Aiden scented on him right now, and hoped it was something good. Aiden deserved good things.

Lambert tried to be good. He was bad at it, but he tried.

As if he could tell what Lambert was thinking Aiden ran his hands down Lambert’s chest and said, “you’re so good for me, so pretty and wrapped up like a present.” He sucked a mark on Lambert’s neck just under the collar, and Lambert gasped around his gag, hips jerking against the ropes. “Want me to learn how to tie you up like this? Or is this something just for here?”

That was actually a good question. He was pretty sure the other two would say it was just for them, but Lambert wanted this with Aiden, wanted _everything_ with Aiden. He tried to lean into Aiden, tried to show what he felt since he couldn’t speak, and he could see Aiden’s frustration at not being able to get a verbal response. Maybe Aiden had been serious when he’d said he liked the noises Lambert made.

Just that thought made him feel safer and as gravity pushed him down into the ropes and Aiden continued to touch and kiss him, he could feel his mind getting floaty in that way he always chased by could never quite get to. He’d come close a number of times – all involving these ropes, actually – but for some reason, his pleasure always seemed to plateau before he could get where he wanted to be.

It felt different this time. This time, he wasn’t being touched and teased by Eskel, whose attention would be split between him and Geralt. This time, he had someone whose whole focus was on _him,_ on making him feel good. 

“I’m gonna take this off,” Aiden murmured in his ear and then nimble fingers were picking apart the complicated knotwork holding his head upright and gagging him. “Better?” Aiden asked and callused thumbs rubbed his jaw where the silk had bound him.

Lambert hummed, feeling himself slowly spiraling deeper and deeper into the kind of peace he’d only ever dreamed of. He really should have guessed that Aiden would be the one to bring him there. He smiled softly and tilted his head for a kiss.

“Hey,” Eskel’s voice penetrated the fog around his mind with a hint of – anger? Concern? Lambert wasn’t sure he could tell them apart right now, but it made him frown, a low noise escaping his throat.

Aiden ignored Eskel and kissed Lambert softly, licking into his mouth like he was something to savour. Lambert sighed and opened to the kiss, feeling his mind grow hazier the longer Aiden sucked at his lips.

Suddenly Aiden was pulling away and Eskel’s smell of anger (or was it concern?) approached him. Lambert opened his eyes, letting out a mournful sound. 

“Hey! You can’t just – huh.” Eskel’s head tilted when Aiden cupped a hand around his face again and he fell silent, leaning into the touch. “I’ve...never seen him that quiet without a gag,” Eskel murmured, awe in his voice.

Aiden shrugged. “He’s noisy when he wants attention,” and Lambert wanted to be annoyed at him for casually revealing that, but the realization on Eskel’s face settled something inside him. He’d known they hadn’t tried to make him feel left out, but it was validating in some way, to see evidence that it really was unintentional. That it wasn’t intended as punishment for something Lambert didn’t know he’d done.

“Oh,” and there was a whole array of emotions in that one word – grief that he wasn’t what Lambert needed, concern and affection twisted together, and _relief,_ as if he too had wanted Lambert to be able to reach the space he was in now.

Lambert hadn’t realized his eyes had welled up with tears until a large thumb was wiping wet trails away from his face. “I’m sorry I couldn’t give you what you needed.” Lips pressed against his cheek just under his other eye and Lambert leaned into Eskel’s touch. “But it’s okay. Aiden’s going to take care of you.”

“Mmmm,” Lambert hummed. Aiden always took care of him. That was one of the things he loved about the Cat Witcher. He didn’t assume that Lambert didn’t know how or couldn’t do things, but he handled the things Lambert couldn’t, whether it was on a contract or here, here where Lambert hadn’t even known what he’d been lacking, but Aiden had spotted it immediately. 

Aiden kissed his shoulder in reward as Eskel’s hand slid into his hair to hold him still for a kiss. Without the gag, Lambert could kiss back properly, and kissing was one of his favorite things to do. People may consider his mouth filthy, but they truly had _no_ idea. Eskel certainly seemed to appreciate it as he moaned into Lambert’s mouth and came back for more, letting Lambert lick into his mouth, their lips sliding against each other in a way that sent shivers down Lambert’s spine.

When Eskel pulled back, Lambert could see that Aiden was helping to keep him up, because his knees were weak. He was also panting and his lips were red and swollen in a way that made Lambert feel proud. A lazy smirk spread across his lips and the way Eskel’s eyes immediately darted to them made something warm and tingly fizzle down his spine.

“‘s okay,” Lambert slurred, “G’ralt needs you.”

Eskel glanced back at Geralt, who Jaskier had successfully given a crown braid so that his hair no longer hung towards the floor. Geralt’s eyes were half-lidded, but clearly focused on them, and his face bore a small smile. He always did worry when Lambert and Eskel fought. 

“And Aiden will take care of you,” Eskel said again, with more confidence this time. Lambert nodded, and for the first time, felt no bitterness whatsoever when Eskel turned his attention to Geralt. 

“What do you want, love?” Jaskier murmured, “would you enjoy watching Eskel touch himself? I know I would.”

Eskel blushed as Jaskier winked and as much as Lambert would usually crave watching such a show, it was surprisingly easy to turn his full attention to Aiden.

“You’re so good, Lambert,” Aiden murmured, kneeling underneath Lambert’s suspended form to touch him softly. “So good for me. Beautiful beyond belief and everything I’ve ever dreamed of.”

“Yeah?” Lambert asked, letting the praise wash his thoughts away.

“We so rarely have time and supplies, but I’ve always thought you’d look lovely in silk. And you do. But now we have an entire winter. And perhaps we can think of some ways to bring this on the Path with us come spring.” As Aiden spoke, his hands brushed over every part of Lambert’s body they could and the soft touches made Lambert float higher in ecstasy. 

He’d never truly thought he would ever actually get to have this. The worries of the world could not penetrate the haze of pleasure around his mind, and Lambert had never felt safer and more content in his life. He wished he could stay here forever, but just being here now meant that he could have this in the future, that this was not the only time he could ever taste that threshold of trust and safety and care that he’d so longed for.

Lambert wasn’t aware of time passing, just of touch and praise and affection. It was everything he’d ever wanted and he really should have guessed that it would happen here, in this room that their ~~father~~ guardian had built for their safety, with his witcher brothers and their chosen companions. With Aiden.

**Author's Note:**

> Want a gift fic of your own? Check out more on my [tumblr](https://bard-llama.tumblr.com)


End file.
